particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Geography of Endralon
The geography of Endralon is highly varied, from coastal lowlands to barren uplands, and from large urban areas to small towns. Endralon is located in Artania on the eastern peninsula, bordering the ocean to the north, south and east. Endralon shares its only land border to the west, with Kundrati. Endralon has a distinctive 'horn' shape and has one of the most rugged coastlines in Terra. At 878,100 square kilometres, much of the country is dominated by hilly or high terrain, with a great variety of natural features. The mountainous interior is more sparsely populated than coastal areas. The population is about 500 million, resulting in an average population density of around 600 people per square kilometre, with the majority concentrated around the country's extensive coastline. Endralon is an extremely rugged land, dominated by a mountain range running along the entire length of the country from east to west. In addition to oil and natural gas, hydroelectric power, and fish and forest resources, Endralon has reserves of ferric and nonferric metal ores. Many of these have been exploited in the past but are now idle because of low metal content and high operating costs. Artania's largest ilmenite (titanium) deposits are near the southwest coast. Coal is mined in south of the country. Districts The constitution of Endralon divides the country into five administrative regions, referred to internally as districts. A district represents the administrative layer in between the national government and the local municipalities, having the responsibility for matters of subnational or regional importance. All Endralonian districts can trace their origin to historical states, such as a petty kingdom or a duchy, Their status changed when they came under a single ruler who centralised their administration, relegating the separate states to regions of a larger entity. Districts are controlled by directly elected local governments. Elections are held simultaneously with national elections. Local governments have wide ranging powers over any matter that has been specifically devolved by the Council of Representatives in Syldavia. Despite this, districts are not sovereign and may not levy their own taxes. Thus, local governments in Endralon rely entirely on funding from the Council of Representatives, which also retains the ability to extend or reduce the areas in which local governments can make laws. Old Ginbar Hugalon Efineya Zergon Kundar Kundar is the westernmost district of Endralon. It is the only Endralonian district with a predominantly Kundrati-speaking population and the only one to posses an official language at the district level. Kundar is Endralon's third largest district by area, but its smallest by population. It is bordered to the east by the districts of Zergon and Hugalon, and shares an international border to the west with the nation of Kundrati. Unlike the other districts of Endralon, Kundar's landscape is generally low-lying and flat. The combination of rich and easily arable soils and a gentle climate make Kundar Endralon's most bountiful agricultural area. Rural regions sustain a mix of forestry, primary industries, and tourism based on the natural resources and landscape of those areas. Most inhabitants live in urban areas such as New Jildrati (district capital), New Kaden, New Kasaema and New Venora, all of which are named after Kundrati cities. The official language of Kundar is Endralonian. However, Kundrati is legally recognised as being of an equal standing and any person may use either language for official purposes. Around 78 percent of Kundar's population consider Kundrati to be their primary language. Around 20 percent view Endralonian as their primary language. Various other languages comprise the remaining 2 percent. A considerable number of residents consider themselves to be bilingual (having a knowledge of both Kundrati and Endralonian). About 40 percent of the population are bilingual; in urban areas this proportion reaches 65 percent. Kundar has the highest proportion of bilinguals of any district. In contrast, in the rest of Endralon, only about 10 percent of the population are bilingual. Cities In Endralon, a city refers simply to any settlement that is exceptionally large in either area or population. Category:Endralon